Crazy
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: She was a girl in a mental hospital. Her only friend was deaf and was leaving to get surgery on her ears. She felt alone. He was a boy, who spent most of his time at the Rampton for his sister. His only friend was obsessed with trying to date a blonde, who had her own problems. The boy needed a friend. What happens when fate brings these two together? AU
1. Prologue

They said she was crazy, they said she'd be like that forever, so they put her in a mental asylum. She said she wasn't crazy, but no one believed her, except the mysterious boy, who came around to her room once in awhile. He didn't think she was crazy, until he said something that set her off. She began to scream and threw papers around. She trashed the whole room before nurses held her back while the boy ran. The boy saw why they thought she was crazy, but all she needed was something to help her forget her bad past, something to help her break free. So he kissed her...


	2. Mara's Friend

"Okay, Mara, its time for your appointment with our psychologist." a nurse said to a brunette sitting in the corner of the room staring at a blank wall.

"I don't want to go." Mara said simply and continued to stare.

"Mara, you must." the nurse said.

"But I don't want to." Mara replied turning around and looking at the nurse.

"Mara, he's waiting." the nurse said.

"Afterwards, you may visit your friend." the nurse continued hesitantly.

"Fine, but you must promise." Mara said with a thick British accent.

"I promise, Mara. Now come along, he's waiting." the nurse said making Mara get out of her chair and follow the nurse down the hallway. The hallways of the Rampton Secure were quiet as usual. You could faintly hear the nurses talking to the mental patients if you listened carefully, but Mara's favorite room to listen into as she walked by was Room 102. Room 102 belonged to the craziest patient in the Rampton, Genevieve Hollowak. It's said Genevieve had once attempted to break a nurse's arm, after the nurse had taken away Genevieve's last way of communication, her computer. The Rampton Secure allowed their patients to have computers, but they blocked certain searches or sites a patient may want to see if it had anything to do with outside or violent communication. Sadly, today, the nurse didn't stop to talk to another nurse like she usually did. The nurse just continued on to Room 110, the room of Mara's psychologist. The nurse knocked on the door and after receiving a 'Come in', she lead Mara inside. Mara sat down in a chair, while the nurse left.

"Good morning, Mara." the doctor said looking down at his clipboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Choudhary." Mara said looking out the window.

"Okay, Mara. So I've decided that you shall be granted the privilege to have visitors. I talked to your nurses and the staff, who work with you on a daily basis. You have a maximum of three visits a day, that does not include how many people in the visit. You can only have a maximum of three visitors at a time." Mr. Choudhary began while Mara stared at a picture of a boy, who looked around her age on his desk.

"Mr. Choudhary, may I interrupt?" Mara asked making Mr. Choudhary nod.

"Do you miss him? Considering that you have to stay here most of your time and you told me a while ago you lived most of your life in Whitehaven." Mara said looking at the picture of the boy.

"Oh, yes. That's my godson, Fabian. I do miss him, he goes to a school near here though. I'm so busy, I never get to visit him. Anyway, Mara, you may have visitors as of today. Let me call a nurse to pick you up." Mr. Choudhary said buzzing a button for a nurse. A few minutes later the nurse, who dropped Mara off, had come to pick her up.

* * *

"You have a visitor." the nurse said to another patient.

"Come in." the patient said making Mara walk in. The nurse excused herself to outside the door with another nurse.

"Nina, it's Mara." she signed into Nina's hands. Nina nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for visiting me, Mara." Nina said and Mara signed again into Nina's hands.

_No problem. _

"Mara, I have something to tell you." Nina said sadly.

_What? _

"The staff of Rampton have decided to allow me to get surgery on my ears, so I can hear again. If the surgery goes bad, I have to stay here and wait until I'm transferred over to St. John's Catholic School for the Deaf. If it works out, I'm being transferred back to a normal school, where on weekends I'll be in the dyslexic class and I can learn everything I've missed over the years. It's England's most prestigious boarding school and it'll get me back on my feet. The bad part is that either way I'd have to leave you here in the Rampton and I don't want to leave you. You're my best friend and I can't leave you behind, I probably won't ever see you again." Nina said making Mara look down.

_Get the surgery, leave me behind, and continue with your studies. You know me, I'm all about going to a normal school, and I also want whats best for you. So go, don't stay here. Go, Nina. Explore. If you can, please visit, I'm allowed visitors now. So I'd love to see from you soon, okay? _

"I will." Nina said smiling again making Mara smile.

_I gotta go now, Nina. Hope the surgery goes well. Bye. _

Mara finished signing and then walked out the room to her nurse. The nurse led Mara back to her room where Mara sat back down in her seat and stared out the window at the sign.

_The Rampton Secure: Hospital for the Mental & Disabled _

* * *

"Jerome, I said stay put while I signed us in." a man said to a teenage boy.

"Sorry, dad. I saw something and got curious." Jerome responded.

"Now let's go see Poppy." Jerome's dad said starting to walk to Poppy's room. Jerome followed and began with his father down the hall. He stopped when he saw a brunette sitting in a chair staring at the wall. He watched as the girl got up and opened up a book. He smiled thinking she was pretty and then remembered about Poppy. He ran to catch up with his dad continuing the walk to Poppy's room, thinking about the girl all the way.


	3. Hello, Mara

"Poppy!" the father said walking into a dirty blonde girl's room.

_"_Dad!" Poppy smiled.

"Hey, Poopy." Jerome said walking into the girl's room.

_"_Gerbil." Poppy responded rolling her eyes.

"You feeling better?" the father asked "Poppy" handing Poppy her iPad.

"Much better dad."

"Poppy, lunch." a nurse said coming into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Clarke." the nurse said nodding to the father.

"Jerome, can you take Poppy to the lunch room?" Mr. Clarke asked.

"Dad, I would, but I have to use the bathroom." Jerome lied tricking his father.

"Okay then. I guess I'll take her. C'mon Poppy." Mr. Clarke said picking up the girl and putting her into the wheelchair. He and the nurse left the room with Poppy. Jerome waited a bit until he was absolutely sure, they were near the lunch room. He got up and fast walked to the reception counter.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asking Jerome while typing on her computer.

"I'm here to see a patient in room..." Jerome said and then tried to remember the room number.

"92" he finished after remembering.

"Mara Jaffray?" she asked making Jerome nod his head unsure.

"Okay.. Do you have any weapons on you?" she asked and Jerome shook his head.

"Walk through there for me please." she said pointing to a metal detector. He walked through the metal detector causing it to beep.

"Can you empty your pockets for me please?" she asked. He nodded and emptied out his pockets.

"It must have been my sister's bracelet. She let's me keep it for when something happens to her." Jerome said showing the woman the bracelet and she nodded.

"You're good to go, let me have a nurse escort you." she said buzzing a button for a nurse. A nurse with red hair, brown eyes, and a pink uniform came. She nodded to Jerome and took him to room 92.

* * *

Mara sat in her room reading her book, which had been a present from Mr. Choudhary.

"Mara, you have a visitor." the nurse said to Mara.

"Come in." Mara said staring down at her book. Jerome walked inside and then nurse left shutting the door.

"Hey." he said making Mara look up.

"Who are you?" Mara asked.

"I'm Jerome. Are you disabled?" he asked.

"No, they think I'm mental." Mara responded putting the book down.

"Why would a mental girl read a book about..." Jerome trailed off looking at the cover.

"Advanced Science?" Jerome said making Mara shrug.

"I like science and I've always wanted to go to a normal school." Mara said.

"I go to Frobisher Smythe Academy, in northern Liverpool by the woods, and I'm at lunch now. I have.." Jerome said and then looked down at his watch.

"Ooh. 20 minutes to class. I don't even have transportation. My dad said I'd have to find my way back to campus." Jerome said combing his fingers through his hair.

"I know the bus schedule. If you leave now, you can barely make the 16 bus which will take you back to northern Liverpool. Then you take a taxi the rest of the way and make back to school. You should have at least 5 minutes to collect anything for the next class." Mara said writing it down on a piece of paper she had.

"You'd have to leave now, but I never get visitors. So come back soon, please?" Mara asked.

"I will...Mara." Jerome said making Mara smile.

"Okay." Mara said handing him the paper.

"What's this number at the bottom?" Jerome asked pointing to a strange number.

"It's my hospital room phone number." Mara said making Jerome smile on the inside.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Mara asked Jerome.

"Yeah." Jerome said and then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Mara got under her covers and closed her eyes. She began to doze off hoping he would come back soon.

* * *

"Hmm, creepy. She was right." Jerome said looking at his watch. Jerome grabbed his books and walked to his next class, drama. He sat down next to his best mate, Alfie.

"Hey, Jerome, where were you during lunch?" Alfie asked.

"I went to go see Poppy with my dad. Poppy has a few more days before they can see if she'll ever walk again and if the cancer is worse." Jerome responded quietly.

"Whispering, are we?" a brunette asked sitting down in front of the duo. Alfie just shrugged and got out a pencil.

"Hey, Joy." a brunette boy asked sitting down next to the brunette, Joy.

"Hey, Fabian." Joy responded. A red-head sat down with a dirty blonde boy in back of the two. A blonde girl strutted in and sat down next to Alfie.

"Hey, Amber." Alfie said.

"Hey, Alfie." Amber said and then applied some lip gloss while looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"Eddie, Patricia." Jerome nodded to the two and then turned away smirking. Jerome leant back in his chair while the teacher walked in and picked up the dry erase marker.

"Good afternoon, class." Ms. Valentine said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Valentine." the class repeated back, some students smiling, others frowning.

"Okay, first. We have a new student. Say hello to Nina Martin." the teacher said bringing in a girl with curly bouncy caramel hair.

"She used to be deaf and she responds better to sign language." Ms. Valentine said making Nina wave.

"Hello, I'm Nina. I haven't been to a school in over ten years because I went deaf at the age of six." Nina said.

"Nina, you can take that empty seat next to Fabian." Ms. Valentine said pointing to an empty desk on the other side of Fabian. Nina smiled at Fabian and sat down in her seat.

"Okay, class. Today we will talk about our deepest darkest secrets." Ms. Valentine said while Jerome tuned her out.

_I wonder why they think Mara is mental.. _

_She doesn't seem mental. She looks and acts normal.. _

_She seems like any other girl in here. _

"Jerome?"

"Jerome?"

"JEROME?" Ms. Valentine yelled.

"Yes, Ms. Valentine?" Jerome said.

"I said present your deepest darkest secret report." Ms. Valentine said making Jerome get up with his paper.

"_My Darkest Secret by Jerome Clarke_

_ My darkest secret is something I've never told anyone, not even my best mate, Alfie. My secret is that my sister, Poppy, is in a wheelchair and has cancer. I've visited her at lunch with my dad, but I've too embarrassed to tell anyone. I love my sister, even though she gets on my nerves at times, because she's always positive about things even when its something like dying drastically. She's upbeat and happy even though the doctors say she might die because of her cancer. She was diagnosed with cancer the same day she lost her legs in a car crash. It was a hit and run, my dad and I made in out, but my sister was knocked unconscious in the backseat. That was in the summer, a few weeks before school started. The doctor looked my father in the eye and then told him that my sister had lost her ability to walk and that she had cancer. My sister had been transferred to The Rampton Secure: Hospital for the Mental & Disabled. It's also partly a school for patients under the age of 18. There's only 50/50 percent chance my sister will live to see her next birthday, which for anyone who doesn't know is January 5th, five days. I love my sister and that is my darkest secret._" Jerome read.

"Thank you, Jerome and I hope she gets better." Ms. Valentine said.

* * *

Mara stared at the clock anxiously, it was 9:59PM. Everyone was usually gone by 10PM sharp. The clock's numbers changed to 10PM and Mara smiled. Mara quietly got out of her bed and slipped on her slippers. She quickly braided her hair and put on her robe. She walked through the abandoned hallways to Nina's room. She quietly opened the door to see the room cleared. Mara looked around and shed a tear. Mara ran out the room to the reception area. She quickly brought up Nina's file and looked for Nina's surgery results. Before she could take a good look at them, she heard a voice.

"Yeah, I just forgot my sweater. I have to get it real quick." the voice said and then began towards the reception area. Mara grabbed the file and hid inside the closet behind some boxes. She quietly shut the door and looked at the file.

_Nina Martin 12/30/12_

_Ear Surgery Results: successful_

_Nina has been transferred to Frobisher Smythe Academy. _

"Isn't that where that boy goes?" Mara thought and then sat down the file. She waited until the light went out before she snuck back to her room with the file. She hid it under her pillow, shut her door, and went to sleep as if nothing happened.


	4. Make New Friends

The next morning Mara walked to lunch with her nurse.

"Here you are, Mara. Enjoy your lunch." the nurse said walking away. Mara got in the line behind a few other girls. They looked around her age. Mara looked down at her feet when she realized she was staring at them. They looked at Mara and one rolled her eyes.

"Tricia, be nice. We're here to visit Poppy." one whispered into another's ear.

"I know, but she was staring at us. Like she had some kind of problem with us." the other responded.

"You never know she could be a spy." A blonde one said looking Mara up and down.

"Whatever she is, just be nice." the brunette whispered back.

"Hey, um. Would you like to sit with us?" the brunette said to Mara while moving down the line. Mara looked up and smiled.

"Um, sure." Mara responded.

"Cool. We're sitting over there." the girl said pointing to a table with six boys at it. Mara smiled and nodded while moving down the line. Mara picked up a salad and some sides. She tapped in her asylum number and followed the three girls to the table.

"Alfie, stop that's gross." a brunette said looking at the African-American boy across from him. Alfie was blowing air into his straw creating water bubbles. Alfie stopped and looked at Fabian.

"But it's fun." Alfie said and then continued. He stopped when he saw the blonde.

"Hi, Amber." he said looking at her.

"Alfie." the blonde said sitting down next to Alfie.

"Who's this?" the brunette boy said looking at Mara.

"Umm..." the brunette girl pointing to Mara.

"Mara." Mara said smiling weakly.

"I asked Mara if she would like to sit with us." Joy said making Jerome look up. Mara looked at Jerome, smiled, and then looked away. They all introduced themselves to Mara.

"Hey. has anyone seen-"

"She said she was visiting someone, I'm not sure who." the brunette boy, Fabian said cutting of Eddie.

"Oh." Eddie said. Of course he wondered where she was, she was _his_ girlfriend.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy and short chapter. Also my absence is because I've been working on writing a chapter book. So yes, as usual please review!


	5. Blue is the New Black

**I'm updating, cause it's my birthday. A great present would be to review! **

* * *

Nina wondered through the halls of the Rampton. She stopped at a door decorated with pretty Poppy flowers. Nina was beyond curious, didn't all patients get to decorate their door with whatever they wanted. So who was this? Nina curiously peeked through the cracked door. The room was lit by a lamp, it was pouring down rain outside. The sky was gray and dark. Some thunder clapped and lightning struck in the distance. A dirty blonde girl sat in the hospital bed, she was turning blue. She was holding her neck with one hand and patting the bed violently with the other.

"Somebody, help her! She's choking!" Nina said rushing over to a bunch of nurses.

* * *

Mara fit in with the other teens perfectly fine. They bonded over movies, school, TV, music, and even life experiences. Right now Eddie was going on about how he got kicked out at his last school.

"Then I kissed Grace, but her dad saw and I got expelled because I snuck her out onto school property in the middle of the night. I learned to never date my headmaster's daughter." Eddie finished earning applauds of appreciation from Jerome and Mick. Mara looked around the cafeteria for Poppy. Who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The nurses hurried into Poppy's room, which Nina now recognized as Jerome's little sister. A few doctors hurried past Nina into the room. Nina peeked through the window. Poppy was still blue and on an oxygen tank.

Her eyes were filled with fear. Poppy looked at Nina and telepathically, sent Nina a message.

Find Jerome.

Nina nodded and ran down the hall to the stairwell. Her heels clicked on the stairs, as she hurried. When she got to the first floor, she hurried to the cafeteria. She scanned the room to find her housemates. She hurried over to their table dodging some patients.

"Jerome!" Nina yelled hurrying over. Jerome turned around with a questioning look.

"It's Poppy." Jerome stood.

"She's turning blue and has no oxygen. The doctors are trying to get her to stay with them." Nina continued quietly while her eyes began to water. Jerome walked out the cafeteria, the other boarders followed slowly behind. Jerome hurried to Poppy's room.

When he got there, he opened the door and Poppy wasn't there. Instead, a brunette woman was.

"Where's Poppy?" He demanded, fresh tears running down his face to his chin.

"She's in the Immediate Care Ward.." The brunette responded. Jerome braced himself for the bad news while the others walked up behind him.

_"They think she might not make it." _


End file.
